May it be
by gadzooks97
Summary: For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the rain falling. Then Hichigo hugged Ichigo closer. “I love ya Ichi.....” He whispered into his king’s ear." Ichi/hichi fic. Slight angst, character death


_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**_

_a/n- This story is best read while listening to "May it be" by enya_

**_May it be_**

_For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the rain falling. Then Hichigo hugged Ichigo closer. "I love ya Ichi....." He whispered into his king's ear._

--------

Ichigo frowned as he tried to complete his homework. It was late at night and he just couldn't seem to concentrate. After another failed attempt, he flung his pencil against the wall, breaking it in the process. Ichigo tried to calm his fast and heavy breathing, getting up to look out the window. He sat on his bed, looking up at the night sky. Stars twinkled down at him, lighting up the night sky.

After a moment, Ichigo closed his eyes. What's wrong with me? , he thought to himself. No one answered him but he wasn't expecting anyone to. He had been like this for a month and not even his closest friends could figure out what was wrong. Rukia had tried frequently to cheer him up but had failed. It pained her to see him like this but she didn't mention it.

Ichigo turned to the window again, this time focusing on one bright star in the sky. The light seemed to beckon him, but Ichigo knew it was just his imagination. I wonder if he can see that star..., Ichigo thought. A crystal clear tear trickled down his cheek, falling onto his resting hand.

"_Wherever you are, may it shine down upon you_"

Ichigo whispered to himself, another tear joining the first.

........

Zangetsu looked up at the ever-raining sky. For a whole month, the sky in Ichigo's inner world had been pouring with rain. Although Zangetsu didn't mind a little rain, the constant wet had put him in a constant bad mood. Zangetsu watched day after day as Ichigo got even worse. He watched as Ichigo's friends tried to cheer him up.

It pained Zangetsu to see this and not be able to do anything about it. He himself had tried to make Ichigo see sense but that hadn't worked either. Who knew how much Ichigo cared about him? Zangetsu missed him too but he was glad of the piece and quiet. Also, with him gone, Zangetsu felt incomplete.

Zangetsu shifted his position slightly to try and relax his cramped muscles. Where did you go? He thought to himself.

........

_The rain fell on the dreary town, making everything look grey. The skies were dark and no one was on the streets. Except for two teens who sat crouched down on the ground, one of them hugging the other. _

"_Ichi...." _

_Ichigo looked at the black and yellow eyes of his hollow. He was surprised to see that they had tears in them. "What's wrong Hichi?" He asked worriedly._

_For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the noise of the rain falling. Then Hichigo hugged Ichigo closer. "I love ya Ichi....." He whispered into his kings ear._

_Ichigo's eyes widened and suddenly they filled with tears. Hichigo continued talking. "I'm sorry...... I'm so sorry..." He whispered even softer than before._

_Ichigo closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek. "Don't be sorry. It's all my fault." _

_Hichigo violently shook his head and then started to cough, blood seeping through his fingers. Ichigo held him close, not wanting to let go. The hollow then spoke again. "It's not your fault. Promise me you won't blame yourself! Promise!" The hollow begged him._

_Ichigo sniffled and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I promise."_

_Hichigo closed his eyes, and sighed. He was silent and then said to Ichigo "I'll be there, waiting for you Ichi..." _

"_I know."_

_The hollow breathed in deeply and then fell limp. Ichigo sobbed loudly and then raised his head to the clouds, screaming out in anguish. He then buried his head deep in his lover's chest, rain falling around them both. Tears streamed down Ichigo's cheeks as he softly cried over the loss of someone he loved so much._

-----

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she knocked on his door, before opening it. As she crept inside she was that Ichigo was fast asleep on his bed. She smiled lightly at his peaceful expression. Sitting down next to him, Rukia watched as he breathed in and out.

"Hichi..." Ichigo mumbled to himself and suddenly a tear rolled out of his closed eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened. So that was why he was so upset...., she thought to herself. He missed Hichigo. Rukia sighed and gently shook Ichigo's arm. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo sat up, startled for a moment. But he calmed down as soon as he saw Rukia. "Oh...." He said in a sad voice as if he expected someone else.

Rukia decided to ignore his comment and instead said, " Look, I know why you're upset."

Ichigo frowned "Upset? What are you-."

"It's about Hichigo, isn't it." Rukia said. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment so she couldn't see the pain in them. "One month ago, I was fighting a hollow with Hichigo."

"_You're funny, you know that." Hichigo grinned and lashed out at the large hollow. The hollow howled in pain as the white Zangetsu sliced through one of its legs. "This is sooo much fun!" Hichigo shouted with joy._

"Everything was going according to plan until Hichigo got hit."

_Hichigo turned around to grin at his twin. Suddenly the hollow got back up and lashed out at an unsuspecting Hichigo. "Hichi!" Ichigo shouted out as his hollow got hit. _

_But Hichigo didn't seem worried. "Don't worry, it wasn't a hard hit." He said._

"It was only a light hit but the hollow's claws had poison in them. After the poison started to work, Hichigo was unable to defend himself against the hollow so I finished it off."

_Hichigo suddenly collapsed on the ground and Ichigo ran over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly._

_The hollow roared and struck out at the two teens. Ichigo managed to dodge but Hichigo was hit. Hichi!!" Ichigo shouted and angrily cleaved the hollow in two._

"I thought the poison would wear off but it didn't."

"_You're going to be alright. You'll make it through this." Ichigo knelt down in front of his lover. Hichigo suddenly grabbed Ichigo, pulling him into his embrace. Ichigo said nothing for a while until he felt something wet on his face. "It's raining" He said softly._

"Not long after, he died in my arms." By now, tears were rolling down Ichigo's cheeks as he recalled the event.

Rukia was silent, knowing just how upset Ichigo was. Hichigo had been a part of him but it was more then that. The two of them loved each other and Rukia knew that Hichigo meant the world to Ichigo.

-------

Ichigo blew his hair out of his eyes as he watched the new souls be welcomed into he soul society. "Why was I assigned to monitor this?" He mumbled angrily. "Of all the things I could be doing..." He was sitting on a grassy hill underneath the slowly setting sun, somewhere in the Rukongai. That morning, Yamamoto had called Ichigo into his office and had told him that he would be monitoring the arrival of new souls.

When souls came to the soul society, their name, date of birth and date of death was put down on a sheet of paper by unseated shinigami. These papers were then put into the archives for all shinigami to look at.

"Boring" Ichigo grumbled angrily and pulled Zangetsu off his back. He stood up and swung the large sword around for a while, practicing with a few small getsuga tenshou's.

"Excuse me Sir." An unseated shinigami ran up to him.

Ichigo turned around with a sigh. "What's wrong?" He said in a bored voice.

"Um.." The shinigami fidgeted nervously. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Ichigo frowned. "A new soul? I wonder who it is.." Ichigo walked down the hill and searched through the crowd of faces, not recognizing any of them. Then, as he turned to go back up the hill, something caught his eye and he froze. "No...it can't be.." He whispered, his eyes widening with surprise.

Turning back around, he saw someone in the crowd. Someone with spiky white hair and even whiter skin. This person was wearing a white shihakusho and had an almost exact replica of Zangetsu on his back, except for the fact that the cloth was black. This person turned around and Ichigo saw his face.

Amber eyes met yellow and both widened. Ichigo started to run, a smile lighting up his face. "Hichi.." He said joyfully, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sure enough, standing there was Ichigo's hollow and his lover. Hichigo started running as well and they both embraced. Hichigo chuckled lightly. "I told ya I would be waiting for you.. " He whispered.

Ichigo sniffled, his arms tightening around the hollows waist. "I know.." He said, happiness radiating from him.

The two lovers stood there for several moments, just glad to be in each other's company again. Then Ichigo's lips brushed Hichigo's and they both passionately kissed. They stood together as the sun set, each not wanting to leave the other's side.

"Did ya know it's raining?" Hichigo said, looking up at the clear sky, his face wet.

Ichigo put his head on his lovers shoulder. "I know." He whispered.

* * *

A/N- Well I hoped you liked it. I cried when writing the flashback.... Anyway, plz review so I can know if it's good or bad. I came up with the idea when I was listening to May it be.. so yea. :)

Until my next story, gadzooks97


End file.
